In isolation
by Zoveera
Summary: A story where granny has had enough of sabrina and puck's fighting and puts them in isolation. And Sabrina gets her period.


SABRINA'S POV.

I couldn't believe it. Apparently me and puck had been to loud while arguing and it had driven granny over the edge. She said that she had had enough and that it was time we sorted out our differences. So now I'm here, stuck in a room, with puck. We were to stay in here until we could go a day without insulting each other. Right now I'm hiding in the joined bathroom and wondering what I had done to deserve this. Puck was trying to find a way to escape and making a whole lot of noise while doing it. I couldn't even hear myself think with all the noise he was making. "Could you be any louder stinkpot?!" I yelled through the door. "Of cause I can!" Was his reply before making so much noise I thought I had died and was in hell. I sat up from the toilet and threw open the door. "Argh! Stop it! My heads going to explode!" I screamed at him. Puck stopped what he was doing and stared at me. "Okay, okay. Wow. What, are you on your period or something?" He asked me. I could feel my face instantly heat up. I turned on my heel and stomped back to the bathroom. When I finished slamming the door, I sat back down on the toilet. I started crying, because yes, I was on my period and I had no idea how I was going to make it through the 3 week me and puck was stuck in here together. Of course granny had known that there was a possibility I might get my period while stuck in here so she has told us that if we need any supplies we were to knock on the door twice and wait for her to come. Then we were to tell her what we needed and she would be back soon with whatever it was. But doing that meant saying that I needed pads in front of puck, meaning that he would find out that I was on my period and I had no idea what his reaction would be like. And I didn't feel like finding out. So, for now at least, I was just going to keep stuffing my pants with toilet paper every 3 hours and pray that would do.

PUCK'S POV.

He hadn't meant to say it. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. God, it was such a guy thing to say. Everyone knew girls hate it when guys just assume they they're on their period when they're mad, even if it is true most of the time. When I saw how angry she got I wanted to say sorry, but no words left my mouth. Instead I sank to the floor as soon as the door was shut. In the moment I was so mad at her for yelling at me for trying to find a way out that I shouted something that I knew would make her so mad that she would shut up. The way she reacted , her face going red and her bolting towards the bathroom made me wonder if she was actually on her period. Girls got their period when they were around 13 right? I would find out if she was because she would have to ask the old lady for some girl stuff. But that got me thinking about how embarrassing that would be. I very much doubted she would want me to know and telling the old lady meant telling me. Now I was starting to get worried because if I knew her as well as I think I know her, I knew she would rather suffer in silence and use toilet paper before she would let me find out. I slowly tip-toed towards the bathroom door. I put my ear to the door and listened. I heard Sabrina get some toilet paper. I heard Sabrina get a lot of toilet paper. I heard the toilet flush even thought I hadn't heard Sabrina go. Then it all clicked. I saw Sabrina crying before when she rarely ever cries. When the old lady was telling us what to do it we needed anything, I saw her look directly into Sabrina's eyes. Oh my god. Sabrina WAS on her period and she was to embarrassed to get herself what she needed. She was suffering just because I was here. Plus if girls were even half as moody as everyone says they are when they have their period then I should probably start praying because I just made a girl who's on her period furious. Okay now I felt absolutely terrible! I knocked on the bathroom door and I heard the door freak as Sabrina opened it. "Uh, hey. I'm going to take a nap now. And when I sleep I go into very, very, VERY deep sleep, so feel free to make as much noise as possible. Heck, you could tell the wall your darkest secret and I wouldn't hear a word. I plan on being asleep for a couple of hours so you have a lot of time to your self. I'm going to go have my nap now, bye." Was all I said to Sabrina before laying on one of the 2 beds in the room. Hopefully she would take the bait and use the time to ask the old lady for some stuff.

SABRINA'S POV.

Well that was weird. It sounded like puck was trying to tell me something without actually saying whatever it was he wanted to tell me. Although if he would be in such deep sleep I could tell a wall my secrets and he wouldn't know, maybe I could do just that. Except tell a granny instead of a wall my secrets. A secret that just happen to have the words 'i', 'have', and 'pads' in it. I waited 15 minutes before I crept out of the bathroom and knocked twice on the door. I heard footsteps outside and then the door was opening. "Yes liebling? What do you need?" Asked granny. "Uh, I need some l-lady stuff" I told her. "Ahh, okay liebling. Be right back," was granny answer. 5 minutes later a knock sounded at the door. I opened it and I saw granny on the other side. "Here you are liebling." Granny said as she passed my a bag with something in it. I thanked granny before closing the door and rushing to the bathroom. I quickly checked that puck was still asleep before shutting and locking the door. I was so happy that I could stop using toilet paper. When I put on a pad I wondered if puck had somehow known that I was on my period and had given my the opportunity to ask granny for what I needed without him knowing. No, how would puck know I was on my period. Must of just been a coincidence.

PUCK'S POV.

Puck smiled as he heard Sabrina ask granny for something. That smile got bigger when he heard Sabrina thank the old lady for something and went to the bathroom.

NO ONE'S POV.

Puck helped Sabrina deal with her period throughout the week by being less annoying and giving her his dresser because he knew she wanted it. He didn't ask questions when she lay curled up in a ball on her bed in pain or when she constantly when to the bathroom. He just ignored her suspicious stares and and continued helping her anyway he could. When Sabrina was off her period he went back to being his usual annoying self. When the 3 weeks ended and they walked out of that room, puck and Sabrina had grown a little bit closer. When they were fighting they were a bit quieter because no matter how much closer they had gotten in the past 3 weeks they did not want to spend another 3 weeks with only each other for company.


End file.
